campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheBestDaysofUrLife/Test Your Knowledge on Greek/Roman Mythology!
Light dims and the the audience's chatter dies down* Alright folks, so here are the rules.' No cheating' off one another because yeah, your neighbor probably isn't right and use the honor system on how many you got right. I'll know if the numbers don't match up, so don't even try it ;) Do your best on the questions 'and '''have fun! ' If this is successful, I can make more and we can make it a thing for the wiki! *claps excitedly* Okkk so ima gonna explain what the winner gets. Hunter has confirmed with me that the winner gets some promotional status, I guess bragging rights a badge and MAYBE depending on the score chat mod status. Unless your already a chat mod or an admin. (PEOPLE WITH THE SAME SCORE SHALL BE GIVEN ANOTHER POLL UNTIL ONE OF THEM MESSES UP) Shall we start with some true and false questions, so you can get into it? kkkk 1. Jupiter is the Greek god of the sky True False 2. Percy Jackson is older than Jason Grace True False I'll give an extra five points to who ever can tell me the right one if its not true! 3. Piper McLean's father acted in the film: This is Sparta! True False Okay nuff with the silly multiple choices. Time to get serious. Got two Thalia questions in this, my bad. 4. Thalia Grace joined which group of mythical people? a) Amazons b) Camp Jupiter c) Hunters of Artemis d) Camp Half-Blood NO GOOGLING ONCE AGAIN I REMIND YOU, OKAY GO BACK TO TAKING THE POLL 5. Which order where the Big Three Olympian gods born? a) Neptune, Jupiter, Pluto b) Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto c) Pluto, Jupiter, Neptune d) Pluto, Neptune, Jupiter Trick question: If the option isn't listed, then state it in the comments with how many points you got. 6. Thalia Grace hates which band/musician? a) Green Day b) Jesse McCartney c) Barbie d) Imagine Dragons 7. Riptide, Percy Jackson's sword (in the books) was given to him by... a) Annabeth Chase b) Chiron c) Zoë Nightshade d) Poseidon I'm going to be sick if you get this one wrong 8. Who is Jason Grace's girlfriend? (I don't care you who you WANT to be his girlfriend, who IS) a) Reyna b) Annabeth Chase c) Piper McLean d) Hera I will give you the evil eye forever if you even THINK of Googling this one! 9. The House of Hades release date is set for... a) October 8, 2013 b) August 7, 2013 c) December 5, 2012 d) October 12, 2013 '''please tell me you know this THE FINAL AND BEST QuesTION! 10. The ship name for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase is called... a) Annarcy b) Percabeth c) Percanna d) Bethercy TALLY UP YOUR POINTS/Answers (NO CHANGING YOUR ANSWERS AFTER SEEING THE ANSWERS): Worth: Answers: 1. This question is worth 5 points False 2. This question is worth 5 points True 3. This question is worth 5 points False: King of Sparta 4. This question is worth 5 points C ''' '''5. This question is worth 5 points D 6. This question is worth 5 points B 7. This question is worth 5 points B 8. This question is worth 5 points C 9. This question is worth 5 points A 10. This question is worth 5 points B ha that was fun. anyways so if you missed for example Number 5 then just don't add those points. Tell us your score in the comments and who ever is highest wins!!! Category:Blog posts